


Distance Makes

by alwaysyourqueen, Amintadefender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amintadefender/pseuds/Amintadefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…Hearts grow fonder, but shatters them beyond repair too. When Ben leaves to join the New Jedi Order, he keeps in touch with his mom, while he and his father grow farther and farther apart. In these early days, Kylo Ren begins to form, but he hasn't risen just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

A small shuttle stood nearby, the metal shining brilliantly in the daylight. Built only to carry a maximum of ten people for more than a few hours (comfortably, at least, with its size), it stood there with its scarred hood. This was the vehicle of choice for Luke Skywalker to escort his newest potential students. Luke, Ben’s enigmatic uncle, stood there outside the shuttle, the wind tugging on the brown cloak draped around his shoulders. Beneath the cloak he could make out a few hints of black and grey. He expected that would be close to what he’d be wearing once he joined the Order himself.

Standing slightly farther away, was his father, the wind tugging at the untamable hair that was always a tangle on his head; unfortunately, he himself had inherited that hair. The prospect of joining Uncle Luke to learn how to become a Jedi had caused him to hype himself up. He could barely stand still, his legs were bouncing, and his expression was nothing short of ecstatic. He’d heard stories about Jedi, and more stories about what his Uncle Luke and mother had done during their fight against the Empire… And now he’d be able to train and learn the ways of the Force.

His mother, the famous Leia Organa Solo, rested her small hand on his shoulder, emanating comfort. Never had she let her duties call her away from him, but now it was his turn to have duties beyond him. She was always there for him, and he frowned slightly, realizing he’d have to genuinely leave her for the first time in his life. With her duties in the Republic, there would be no way for them to see each other. He wanted to go, learn about the Force, learn it’s wonder, learn control. Control… Two weeks ago he had slammed Threepio into the wall in a fit of rage by accident. He  _ was _ sorry.

“Mom, I’m sorry, you know that? Don’t you?”

The hand tightened reassuringly and his mother knelt down besides him, “Ben, I love you. Sometimes we have to go away to become stronger. Luke will help you, he’ll teach you control. We wouldn’t want certain  _ incidents _ to repeat themselves, would we?”

Ben shook his head and smiled ruefully, remembering the incidents, “No I wouldn’t,  _ but _ it was funny!”

Leia wasn’t exactly amused by the comment, but ruffled his hair, “Well… let’s try to keep diplomatic incidents at a minimum. When you’re angry, don’t dump foods on diplomats.”

Smiling, the nervousness gone, “Sorry Mommy, he shouldn’t have insulted Daddy.”

She wrapped him in a hug, vibrating with hidden laughter, “Dad can take care of himself. Didn’t I tell you how he took on an entire battalion of stormtroopers?”

The story was a familiar one. The first time he had asked for a goodnight story his parents told him of the event. He was three then and angry at not having his parents’ full attention and the fact that some scowling people always had to argue with the brightly colored people. He hadn’t liked the First Order then, he still didn’t. They kept his parents occupied. Mom didn’t like them either.

Han had started the story explaining how Mom and Dad always had to help people. He told how there was an old man and a little farm boy, together they found Dad and went to rescue a princess. Dad always called Mom a princess, which was silly, Mom was a General. it was a good story though with plenty of actions. Apparently the evil Empire had decided to capture the princess to find out about the heroic rebels. They blew up a planet, which was silly. A planet can’t be blown up. At the end they escaped and the smuggler and princess got married.   

Ben pushed himself out of her hug, “Not again, that didn’t happen. There’s no way that a bunch of stormtroopers would’ve let you escape. You said they were  _ skilled _ .”

She shook her head, “But that’s the secret, they wanted to let us escape… Enough old folk talk, go say goodbye to your dad. Uncle Luke is waiting.”

“Bye Mommy, I’ll miss you.”

She gave him another hug, “I’ll miss you too, but remember we’ll write to each other, and I’ll always reply, no matter how busy people are. You’re the most important person in my life.”

“What about Dad?”

Raising her eyebrows, “Dad? He’s the second most important person. Don’t tell him that, though. He thinks he’s number one all the time.”

Ben laughed and shook his head, grinning. Turning around, he looked at Uncle Luke and his heart soared. He’d learn to be a Jedi, he’d be  _ awesome _ ! If, for whatever reason he didn’t become a Jedi, he’d become a smuggler. Dad was awesome too, he and Chewie could  _ talk _ their way out of everything. Maybe the Force could help with that… but he’d have to learn how to  _ do _ that first.

Running up to his dad, he was swooped up by the strong arms and whirled around, “How’s my favorite son doing?”

“I’m your only son! In fact, I’m your only child. Wait, does that mean I get a brother?”

His father laughed and let Chewie hug them both, “No, no, Leia would be mad. Your mother can be a very dangerous angry woman. She’s stubborn and reckless and sometimes forgets about herself. That’s why we’re here, we keep her from running into trouble. Why, there was this one time where she tried to take on Vader all by herself.”

“She coulda taken him!”

“Right kiddo, she and Luke together. Now be good for Uncle Luke, he defeated Vader. He’ll be there for you and don’t be annoyed by his mystic nature. He’s got a lot on his mind, I don’t want to hear about any trouble you cause. Luke is going to be your teacher, not your Uncle. I’d bet the other kids are jealous and Jedi shouldn’t be jealous. They have to be good.”

Nodding seriously, “Right Daddy, I’ll be good. When I’m a Jedi, like Un- Luke, I’ll come and say hi and we can go on lots of adventures. It’ll be like when I was young and you, Mom, and Luke, were saving the galaxy from the Empire.”

“I think kiddo,” his father began shaking his head, “You were a tad younger than young.”

Chewie roared and Ben pushed himself away, “I know, I know, I’ve got to go. You and Dad make sure to have lot’s of adventures and tell me all about it, okay?”

Chewie’s paw landed on his shoulder and he nodded, before gently pushing him away. Taking one last glance back, he hurried off to join his Uncle.

“Ready Ben?”

“Yes sir… I mean… uhh… Jedi?”

Chuckling, “Luke’s fine. Let’s go.”

Together Luke boarded the shuttle with Ben and the other new students, who then sat down on the old seats. Glancing out of the window, Ben slowly raised his hand to wave at his mom, who stood next to Dad. She raised her own hand and waved back.

“I’ll write,” he whispered, aware that she couldn’t hear him, “I’ll write and when I come back, we’ll be a family again. I’ll learn to curb the dark side within me. I know you didn’t want me to know about it, but I do. I’ll learn and be better and we’ll be together again. I promise Mom.”

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ SB3IJ  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066.4.6.4; 18:35]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]  
[TO: Leia Organa-Solo, DID STR-3876651A]

Hi Mom, Hi Dad,

I’ve had so much fun! It’s been a month and I already feel like I’ve been here so long. We’ve been learning how to move things using the Force, and Luke told us what he knows about lightsabers. We’re not going to learn how to actually use them until we prove ourselves. Older students say that’s going to take a long time. I’m gonna get one once he knows I’m ready. I think the other students know that he wants to protect me even though he tries not to. It’s so awesome to be here, I’m going to be so happy to stay.

Do you think Dad will ask me about it? I want to tell him all about it! Is there anything else you guys want to hear about? I can try to explain everything, if you want. Remember to show this to Daddy, Mom. I hope he can find some time to talk. Tell him that he doesn’t have to walk silly anymore because I won’t be there to watch him. Tell Chewie hi from me also, he’d love this place. Uncle Luke (he said it’s okay to call him that in private) told me that I shouldn’t write anything secret because the messages could be intercepted. So sorry, I can’t tell you about the planet we’re on, I wish you would visit here.

I miss you already, but I’ll be strong. Send me a letter back please? Tell everyone hi from me.

\-- Ben

* * *

 

_ “One day you’ll be strong… you’ll live up to your grandfather’s legacy.” _

_ The wind whistled and blew, the smoke formed giant plumes… and everything, everything, was dark, the pitch black darkness of the point of no return. The air was hot, it clung to him, it called to him and told him to stay. He couldn’t move. Around him he could feel creatures moving through the dark, their footsteps pounding on the floor, their flapping wings thundering through the air. _

_ Dark hands rose from the ground and Ben tried to move, to scream. The hands kept moving, and their bodies rose out of the misty dark. He shuddered and tried to tell his body to move, but the hot air clung to him and told him to stay. _

_ The heat increased, the darkness becoming even darker than possible. Something powerful lurked. _

_ “Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader.” _

_ A deep penetrating hiss began to resound through the air, chilling him to his core. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. Almost every part of him wanted to flee, an unimaginable evil was lurking out there, ready to take him. But the rest of him…something inside him was telling him that this was where he wanted to be, where he should be. Slowly he began to move, to further the distance between himself and the monster hiding in the dark, but the hot air clung to him and told him to stay. _

_ Red streams of lava broke through the ground. It burned through him as he saw a lightsaber move through figures, annihilating them. As pain and more pain assaulted his body, he saw the shadowy figure with a red lightsaber advancing on him. The hot air clung to him and told him to stay and he listened, he didn’t have the strength to resist. _

_ Throughout it all, the monster moved forward leaving an empty path behind him. It ignored everything and remained strong. So very strong where he remained weak. It closed in on him, the hissing growing louder. _

_ “There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.” _

_ Groaning he tried to form an answer, but the heat had stolen the words from his mouth. Just before the red lightsaber could come to rest on his throat, a roar of fury tore through the scene, causing the mist to cease and blackness to send him away with the memories still burned into his skin. _

The gasping breaths of a young Ben Solo ran through the room, as he woke. The burning heat still feeling ever so real and he shuddered feeling the ghostly presence surround him. Closing his eyes he tried to forget what he had seen, what he had endured. Telling himself it was a nightmare, he rolled over and tried to got to sleep. He wanted his parents. He had told his mom that he’d missed her, but that felt like a petty story compared to the longing that struck him as he fought insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our story is going to focus on Ben's gradual fall to the dark side and will mostly be a series of letters between him and Leia. Our updates are going to be weekly, posting on Sundays, barring any real life emergencies that delay our writing.
> 
> If you're interested and/or like the chapter, leave a comment or even some kudos, and I hope you're as excited for next week as we are!


	2. Are You Still There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably more how the chapters are going to look in general, with the letters (mostly between Ben and Leia with a few others) being the primary focus. Enjoy!

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ OS9ER  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-4-6-5; 14:26]  
[FROM: Leia Organa-Solo, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

My dear son,

I've missed you so much! Life isn't the same without you, it's rather boring. I don't have my little ray of sunshine anymore to distract me from work. You wouldn't be able to believe how much stuff is on my plate, people keep having problems and they all land on my desk or in my inox. A very important piece of advice Ben: don't get famous. It's way too much work.

It's nice to hear about Uncle Luke, he's a busy, busy man. I bet he's glad to have his nephew around. I know you can't make me laugh anymore, but I bet Luke isn't immune. That boy has to be the goofiest person I know next to you. You should ask him about the time he threaded the Needle. And no, before you ask, I won't tell you what the Needle is. 

Unfortunately Dad had to go off on some business. There are some negotiation on Kuat which require his presence. I've forwarded your message so he should be reading it once he has time. He took the Falcon, and you know how unreliable that thing is! Hopefully everything is working this time, but despite how many times it has saved my life, that thing is still a flying piece of junk. I'm pretty sure that some planets have been creating regulations to keep your Dad's ship far away. It really does look like it is going to fall apart and crash.

I'm happy that you've been enjoying your time. Uncle Luke is right when he says not to write any sensitive information. The First Order would love to find out where he's been hiding Force-sensitive kids. Don't let me worry you though, Uncle Luke has Artoo and he's sure to keep communications secure. Have you met Artoo yet Ben? He used to be my droid before he became Luke's. Artoo went on many secret missions, he even fought in the Clone Wars. Don't let his old model fool you, he's the most resourceful astromechs you'll ever find. In fact he's probably the most useful droid in the galaxy!

Mommy has to go, so I'm going to cut the message a bit short. The Senate is calling and I can't say my kid is running around naked to keep them away. Now remember Ben, you have to brush your teeth and stay warm. I don't want to hear about you getting sick. Stay safe, love, and I hope you have sweet dreams. Mommy misses you.

With enough kisses to fill the galaxy,   
Your loving mother

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ SB3IJ  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-4-7-3; 20:59]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Leia Organa-Solo, DID STR-3876651A]

Mom,

I think the Senate might be happy that I’m not distracting you anymore, but I still miss you. It’s weird to not have my parents around when I’m learning new things. Once I almost yelled out Mom, but then I remembered you’re hours and hours of flying away. I’m still doing my best to train here and be as good as possible. Uncle Luke has been an amazing teacher.

Part of what we’ve been learning about is the whole controlling emotions to not give in to the dark side. It’s difficult. I get frustrated and want to hit stuff. But I haven’t, and I haven’t let the Force do it either. No incidents happening here, just like I promised.

Do you think Dad will send me a letter himself soon? I know he didn’t say he’d write, but I miss talking to him. And to Chewie. Maybe Chewie could write to me for both of them. Does he know how to write on a holopad? Even if Dad’s busy, Chewie might have time. Unless Dad’s in trouble and Chewie needs to get him out. And you shouldn’t talk so bad about the Falcon, it’s the coolest ship in the galaxy! I’ll learn to fly it one day.

I met Artoo while I was having dinner earlier this week, he’s a really cool droid. I’m still learning how to understand him, but I talked some. He said that he used to know Uncle Luke’s dad. Did he really, or was he just bragging like Dad likes to? I wish I could talk to you face-to-face without putting everyone in danger, everything here just makes me want to ask questions.

Did you know Uncle Luke can go through a gap between trees that’s barely big enough for a speeder? It’s crazy to watch him do it, he’s had so much practice flying ships of all sizes he can just whiz through. He told me about the Needle, that’s even crazier. Apparently that was this tiny, like slightly bigger than a speeder, hole in a cliffside that he would go through. Sounds scary! I wouldn’t want to try before I try flying a speeder more where it’s safer. I might get him to do it again just so I can see how he does it. He and Dad must’ve fought over who was the better pilot all the time during the fight against the Empire.

I did want to ask if you ever have really bad nightmares. I just had one, and it was scary. I couldn’t get out. I won’t write all about it, but do you think it’s normal for me to have dreams like that? Maybe it’s just part of being a Jedi. If anyone would know, it’s you and Luke. I’m sure he’s told you a lot about being a Jedi. Luke mentioned he has bad dreams sometimes, but he never tells us what they’re about. I might ask him about it after training tomorrow.

Don’t forget about me too much, I love you so much. I’ll stay good, and Uncle Luke will make sure I don’t get away with too much just because I’m his nephew.

\-- Ben

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ OS9ER  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-4-7-4; 11:21]  
[FROM: Leia Organa-Solo, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C

My lovely child,

I’ve never realized how much I loved you until you left. My apartment seems so dull without your musical laughter ringing through it. I even miss the screams from when you throw a temper tantrum. It is abnormally quiet and I can’t remember a time when you weren’t there with me. It almost feels like I’m back on a Rebel Base and the Empire is hunting for us. But even on the Rebel Bases, it was never this calm. Your father had a tendency to destroy any peace we could find, he once spent an entire week following me around. Your dad was a bit love sick, I was too. I miss Han, I feel so alone.

I’ve had many nightmares Ben, I still have. If any kids make fun of you, tell Uncle Luke, he also has nightmares. Everyone has nightmares, they’re quite common among kids your age because you’ve got an overactive imagination. I know Uncle Luke has nightmares about us dying, he used to come to me and we’d drink a cup of cocoa in the lounge. Sometimes nightmares are about things that have happened to us. When you were younger I’d dream that the Empire was there and I was being taken prisoner. It’s normal for everyone, I don’t think it is a Jedi thing.

I’m glad to hear that your training is going well and that you’re having progress in controlling your emotions. Emotions are good, Ben, but not when they control you. I too have gotten in trouble when my hatred overwhelmed me. I did some stupid things. I’m sure your dad is proud of your training too, but I haven’t heard back from him yet. Perhaps you should send him a message directly. He may be busy though.

You remember your friend Kylo? I told him hi from you and he asked me to say hi back. Due to your absence he seems to have made it his mission to insure that nobody knows you’re gone. He’s been causing enough trouble for the two of you combined! Earlier today he hosted “Attack of the Ewoks!” where he managed to bribe a bunch of other kids to dress up as Ewoks and stormtroopers. It was a mess, almost worthy of you Ben. Last I heard, his father grounded him him for the month. Don’t you dare to reenact that scene! Uncle Luke has permission to ground you. Surprisingly I’ve been asked if I’m sure you’ve left due to the event. You’re a famous troublemaker Ben! Do try to remember my warning and not become famous.

On a separate note, you forgot to clean your room properly. I found a bunch of stuff under your bed. Under the bed isn’t a proper place to store things. Didn’t you want to bring along the Exma Gaming System? I’ve safely stored it away. Should you still want it, I’ll give to someone from the Order next time I see them. Maybe Uncle Luke can also teach you how to tidy up after yourself.

It has been nice hearing from you and I wish you the best luck at training. Should you encounter any trouble or if you’re nightmares become worse, remember that Uncle Luke will be happy to help. He loves to help. I noticed you had questions, but Ben, I can’t answer any of them if you don’t ask. I still miss you.

Hugs and kisses, 

Your mom who wishes she could be there besides you

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ SB3IJ  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-1-1; 20:17]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Leia Organa-Solo, DID STR-3876651A]

Mom,

It’s never quiet here, but it’s so different. I still don’t know most people here better than my classmates back home. It is nice to be around so many people who are so close to the Force. That can control it like I can. It’s never been like this before. None of the kids at home really understood what it was to be so close to the entire universe…but here everyone is. Thank you for letting Uncle Luke train me.

If you say so. I’ll ask Luke about nightmares. You’re probably right about them, Mom. You’re the smartest person I know when it comes to anything except flying and old Jedi stuff. That’s what Dad and Uncle Luke know about. I’ll tell him you told me the hot cocoa story.

I won’t redo it, but I bet it was super funny! I don’t like getting in trouble, but I miss doing stuff with Kylo. I hope he and the other kids had fun… Even though he got in trouble for it. I won’t be famous around here, unless it’s because I’m the Jedi who works the hardest to be the strongest. I want to be able to help you and Dad with the First Order, but I can’t do that until I prove that I’m ready to be a Jedi. I hope you save some dark side for me to beat! (But not really, I want you to win.)

I didn’t bring it because I wasn’t sure if I’d be allowed to have lots of distractions, but I guess that was dumb of me. It can be lonely here but we have lots of fun with games and learning from Luke! I’ll ask him if I can get it, maybe I could share it with the other padawans. I don’t know how many of them even have had a chance to play on an Exma before.

I love you so much Mom. I want you to be here and not so far away all the time. 

\-- Ben

 

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-1-1; 22:36]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

Dad,

I hope Mom showed you all my letters like she said. I miss you too, but Mom said I should send you a letter in case you were too busy to give her something to send. I’ll add everything I’ve wanted to say, just in case.

I bet the reason you’re busy is something really important. All Mom wrote was that you had business and took the Falcon. I bet it’s important top-secret things that you can’t tell me. Maybe just a clue? I know your work is important but I won’t tell anyone about it. I can keep secrets really good, you know I can. We have to keep a lot of secrets when we send anything out of here, otherwise it’s too dangerous for Luke and the others. And me too I think.

I’ve been learning a lot about the Force and how to be more like a Jedi. I think I can control it better now, even when I get really mad. Uncle Luke says part of being a Jedi is controlling emotions and keeping them in check. I’ve only thrown one thing by accident since I got here, and nobody got hurt, I just had to clean up the mess after. That was only after a week though, and now I’ve gotten even better. I’m still not ready to get a lightsaber, but the older kids say it takes a lot of time to prove that you’re ready for one. I know I can be ready and I can learn to be the best Jedi I can, and then our family can all fight the dark side together.

Have you and Chewie had a lot of adventures since I’ve gone away? I know it hasn’t been very long, but adventures can happen really quickly. I mean it was less than a week between when you met Uncle Luke and saved Mom from Vader, right? Way more than that could happen in way more weeks! I love hearing all your stories, and maybe since you don’t have me around to keep an eye on you’ll have new ones when I see you again.

I’ve had nightmares since I got here. I told Mom, and I’m going to talk to Uncle Luke, but it’s still scary. Do you ever get nightmares? Maybe having them this bad is just a thing for people with the Force but I wanted to ask you because I know Mom has it even though she doesn’t want to be a Jedi like Luke and me.

Did you ever thread the Needle like Uncle Luke did? He told us about it and showed us how well he can fly his speeder. It seems like it’d be impossible, but I bet you can do it too. Don’t tell Uncle Luke, but I think you’re the best pilot in the galaxy. How else could you do such awesome things with the Falcon for so long? Once I am a better Jedi you and Luke can teach me to be a better pilot too.

That’s all I can think of right now, and I’ve gotta go to bed. I love you Dad. Write back soon ok?

\-- Ben

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ OS9ER  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-1-3; 11:43]  
[FROM: Leia Organa-Solo, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Dear son,

Please do not follow your parents on their shenanigans. I want you to have a good life and be free to choose. Being declared as a traitor brings a lot of pain, even years later. People, while not having the clearest memories, hold grudges. There are still those that hate me for things the Rebellion did years ago. 

I packed the Exma in a little box and it’s ready to be given off. I’m glad to hear that you’re considering sharing. You used to be a little hoarding monster, you know that? There was one time when you refused to let me grab your dirty clothes because they were yours. I’m sure the other kids will enjoy playing with the Exma. 

What types of games have you been playing Ben? I’m most curious what Uncle Luke finds to be a good game for youngsters. When he was young, he just played with toy ships. I was always in lessons, but I had a couple of dolls which would fight against the evil Empire. I think my father had a heart attack when he found out about that. 

I’ve been busy lately and I’m being called away to another talk with the First Order about border disputes. They also want to meet Uncle Luke, but he isn’t going to come. You kids are more important than some petty officers’ egos. I’ll be fine, but they’ll be monitoring the holonet connection. I know you’re careful about not sending anything confidential, but I want you to be a bit more careful. I don’t want anyone to somehow find you. I also won’t be able to reply promptly, I will be really busy, as not able to sleep busy. Don’t worry about me though, if anything happens Uncle Luke will know and come to the rescue.

At times like these, I admit I want to simply stay at home and pretend the galaxy didn’t exist. It’s a nice little dream where not everybody would know my name the moment I walked through the door, where my existence wasn’t a painful reminder to everyone. Stay out of war Ben. I know you wonder why we don’t simply fight the First Order, but we can’t. Fighting leads to death and destruction. Years later, it has been around nine years now, people still feel the effects of our fight against the Empire. In war people die and unlike in kid games, they do not get back up. That's what saddens me when I go to these negotiations, be they friend or foe, I still have to look them in the eye, knowing I inadvertently caused the death of their loved ones. Peace is the only thing to strive for and while war may seem to be the only way to achieve it, we must never have war until we exhausted every other option.

A small question for you Ben, do you know if you get any vacation? I want to look upon your face again. Maybe send me a hologram of yourself, I’m sure that you’ve grown, you’re like a weed.

Looking to the stars,

Mom

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ BC6LW  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-1-5; 7:13]  
[FROM: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Hey kiddo

Mom sent me your letters alright, work just got too busy to sit down and write. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you or talked to you; Luke’s your family too, guess I can’t complain too much. Doesn’t stop me from missing you. Work is one thing, but my favorite son gets priority over anything (don’t tell your mom).

I really would tell you if I could, but I was sworn to secrecy because of holonet monitoring. It’s dangerous to send information like this, even over secure channels like your uncle’s. It has been important, and I can tell you all the stories about my boring work some other time. You don’t want to hear about this nonsense. And it’s good Luke’s made you promise to be careful, I don’t want you putting your fellow students in danger. You and Kylo did that plenty when you were running around causing mayhem at home. The good kind of mayhem, the kind that gets your mom all riled up and needs cute baby-eyes to waive punishments. The Falcon isn’t the same without you or Mom or Luke, though, so I’ll have to keep that in mind next time you get to ride in it.

The Force is the one thing I don’t know anything about. I know you want to be a Jedi, but be careful Ben. I know that your mom’s family is very powerful in the Force, but that can lead you either way. Luke will teach you to choose the light side, and you need to listen to anything he says. I’m sure you’ll impress us all, believe me, but all this Jedi stuff is intense. It’s something you have to master, so I’m told. Being a part of the Force…it’s something your dear old dad can’t quite help you do. So this is from what I’ve got. I’m not trying to discourage you; by all means, I know you’ve always wanted to be a Jedi. I think I just love you a little too much to let you go into this without thinking about it or knowing what you’re signing up for. Like I said before, listen to your uncle. This is his territory.

We haven’t had lots of adventures, no, just one long one that can’t seem to let itself be over with. And you are certainly correct about the saving your mom. She was a damsel in distress, and your uncle and I swooped in to the rescue, right into the garbage compactor. I’ve told you this story before, and your mom has a completely different version. I saved her, she didn’t save us. I’ll try to have some new stories for you by the time you get to visit us, lots of dangerous things your mom’ll smack me for. Only because she loves me, and don’t I know it. Chewie says hi, by the way, and wants to know if you’ve been eating well and if you miss him. I told him I’d ask you.

I’ve never threaded the Needle, and Luke didn’t shut up about it once he heard! Even after I pulled off a million other daring tricks that he’d never even thought about. And I don’t know about who’s the best; maybe we’ll have a race, or a competition to see who’s the best in the galaxy. It’ll be a tough call, whoever the judge is. Probably your mom, seeing as she’s an unbiased party. Or biased towards both of us. That probably counts just as much. Whoever wins gets first dibs on you as our co-pilot-in-training, how about that?

Now, about those nightmares. I definitely have had nightmares, kid, but yours might have something to do with the Force. I said so before and I’ll say it again: I don’t know about this. Your uncle is the Force territory, and he’s there to talk to you about everything. He does love you (not quite as much as your mom and I do, but he’s working on it) and can talk to you in person, which Mom and I can’t do right now. You might just be a teenager who’s trying to think about stuff and ends up with a weird adventure in your mind. But you might be right, and it might be a Force thing. If you figure out anything else, I’ll try to be ready to talk to you. Nightmares can be no walk in the park if your mind decides to play a trick.

Have enough extra fun for your mom, me, and Chewie combined, alright?

Your favorite dad

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ GD6HB  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-1; 3:52]  
[FROM: (NAME), DID  000-91073370;  
TO: Leia Organa-Solo, DID STR-3876651A]

Dear LEIA ORGANA,

Have you ever found yourself lonely or without a friend and in need of companionship? Then let us introduce you to the FriendBot, an interactive robot with no equal in this galaxy or any other. Our friends at Tarkin Corp have long sought the answer to the need for companionship when friends are busy, tired, or just plain gone. Along with the best programmers and highest-skilled engineers at our side, we have finally designed the solution: the FriendBot features a unique code to let it appropriately judge your emotional state and intervene in the best way possible. Furthermore, our engineers have built it so that it can participate in the numerous activities that are part of your life. With the ability to judge your emotions, the FriendBot makes the perfect companion. 

The FriendBot includes features such as LASER TAG, PILOT SIM, HUGS, and much, much more*! Equipped with state of the art monitoring systems and weapons, the FriendBot is perfectly equipped to not only be your friend but to guard your home**.

Email back to order one today.

Your friends at Tarkin Corp and in the First Order

*changes by model, equipped extensions, and separately purchased upgrades used

**terms and conditions may apply

P.S. The FriendBot should be kept away from water, open flames, and unprotected electric currents. Furthermore, it is not to be used as target practice, for physical defense, or as a sparring partner as it is programmed to protect you and terminate all threats. Do not let this discourage you from buying one, they’re perfectly safe and will not be used by the First Order to spy on you, your relatives and/or friends, or the activities happening in your place of work and/or home.

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ PK0HN  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-1; 21:56]  
[FROM: Anonymous, DID 000-38766460;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Hello

You do not know me and might never, but I hope you’ll let yourself get to know me. In the past couple of years, I’ve found myself lonely. You see, I’m a man of great knowledge, but few to share it with. I know the greatest secrets and fears of your parents and their greatest triumphs. I know you too, Ben, and I ask that you don’t fear me. I’m a friend and your ally. I only wish to share the truth; the Force is also trying to tell you the truth, and that’s why you have the dreams. I know of the Force, and  _ I’m _ not a Jedi. There’s so much for you to learn. Tell or do not tell your parents or Master Skywalker about me, it doesn’t matter. I have nothing to hide, only everything to give.

The man who haunts your dreams was the most powerful Sith Lord ever to live, Darth Vader. What were the Sith and who were the Sith Lords? They were a group of dark siders who embraced power and brought order to the galaxy. They had their faults, but they destroyed the Old Republic, a corrupt institution always engaged in war. When systems tried to leave, the Old Republic would attack them and strike them down, causing others to remain out of self-preservation. It was before your parents’ time, for the most part. Your father may have some young childhood memories of life under the Old Republic. You may ask him. His companion, Chewbacca, also fought in the Clone Wars; perhaps he can tell you of the Old Republic.

For your ease of mind, I’ll give you a name to call me by:

Snoke

* * *

 

_ “You cannot possibly comprehend true power…unless you make the choice to leap.” _

_ It was home, comfortable and familiar among the familiar places and things. Nothing stood out, because it was all just…normal. It all blended into what he knew was home and safety. Kids walked by, parents and other adults hurried as if they had somewhere to be sometime soon, and breeze whistled through the foliage planted to give the area a natural feeling. _

_ Ben heard the words in his head, but they weren’t…words. They were more like a pounding, a rhythmic pull from the base of his psyche. It made him think what if, but even his own thoughts weren’t words. The world seemed to almost melt into a neutral backdrop, with his eyes going dark. There was no more wind on his face. _

_ It was a still cold, his breath stung his throat with a bladed chill. Someone was there, pacing, approaching. Another person’s breath behind him. And then the voice, this time not coming across in thought, but in words that cut as much as the cold did, “You have so much potential, it cannot be wasted serving a conservative group that seeks to eliminate so much of what can give us our power. Do not hinder yourself by answering the call of hindrance.” _

_ He could see again, but he was frozen still, watching the open area. Snow was thick beneath him, but the night sky seemed clear to his mind, the air not daring to move. Arcs of lightning curved across the empty view, and instead of trying to turn his head like he thought he was supposed to, he just stared. _

_ “You feel it. Do not attempt to give away what’s been given to you. It’s in your blood, and I have seen no others who could even dream of the power you could have. _

_ “Ren.” _

_ The word felt like it belonged, like it was something he’d thought of himself and made cleverly. All of this didn’t feel like he was in danger, though logic was screaming that he was. It felt like he was being welcomed to something new, something better. _

_ He found himself wanting to answer, to acknowledge this welling of feeling in him, but he still could not move. Instead, he felt the hands of the speaker on his shoulders, as if to present him. The cold was stifling now. “You are on the precipice of a great change. Do not hesitate to grasp it and follow the path of your making. Shrug the chains of love away and you’ll be free.” _

_ A new hand clamped down on his shoulders and the hissing sound filled the air, the monster was back. The hand rested there and the peace seemed to evaporate, something was wrong. The hand shoved him forward and he stumbled, noting the dark confining walls and a woman of stunning beauty lying on the floor. She looked up, not seeing him, fear in her eyes, and he turned around.  _

_ “I won’t tell you anything, Vader,” she hissed. _

_ The monster, Vader, stood still before lifting his hand, choking the young woman, “Don’t worry, all the information I need is in your head. Those that talk too often lie.” _

  
A rush of breath and blankets were torn off when he woke up, and then Ben remembered that he was sitting there in his pajamas, wishing he hadn’t thrown away the blankets because of the memory of the cold. His throat still seemed to hurt from the dream, the cold still lingering on his skin, especially on his cheeks. Whoever was in the dream had praised him, unlike how others were telling him to hold back. Vader had been there too, like Snoke had said. He knew their family had to be strong in the Force…but was he strong enough? Vader was strong and he couldn’t understand how his family had ever stood up against that monster. He reluctantly pulled his blankets back over himself, the warmth beginning to remind him of his exhaustion. He missed his parents, but he missed dreaming too, only the nice dreams though. It took far too long for him to go back to sleep, but eventually he did doze off til morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or some kudos to tell us what you thought - thanks for reading and remember that next chapter will be up in just a week.


	3. A Family Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> We are so sorry that this chapter took so long - life seems like it's been trying its hardest to make it impossible for us to write. Our work has been taking up so much free time that it's been impossible to sit down and argue over what Ben would and wouldn't do. (Okay, that's not really our process, but you get the picture.) To top it all off, Aminta fell sick with a case of bronchitis which she's thankfully recovering from. (I also happens to be proofreading and writing from my phone until approximately 11pm tonight, which isn't much help for a Sunday update schedule.)  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and we'll have an extra-long one just for you all next Sunday as our way of saying a much more helpful "sorry!".  
> I look forward to hearing from anyone who still wants to see where Ben is headed, and I hope you had a good Easter and April Fool's, whatever that means for you.  
> \--Marisa and Aminta
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Don't forget to wish Aminta a happy birthday.

_ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ SB3IJ  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-1; 5:11]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

Dad,

I miss you so much. I wish we were allowed to use holo, but apparently we’re not allowed to cause of the same reason we can’t send pictures. And your work could never be boring, I’m sure there’s lots of fun parts of it. You make everything fun. I can’t wait to hear all about it once I get to visit home.

I don’t think Mom could ever be a damsel in distress. Plus if you were gonna rescue her like in a story, you wouldn’t have gone into the trash compactor. Why would a princess go in there? And you shouldn’t let Mom smack you, going on adventures leads you to important stuff! Like that’s how you met her, she shouldn’t get mad about it right. I love you too Dad.

Tell Chewie that he should use holopad so we can talk directly. I miss him too. I haven’t gotten a proper Wookiee-hug since I’ve been home, or any at all. That’s one of the last things I’m realizing: I’ve never been somewhere that there was never a huggable Wookiee around at least some of the time. I miss being able to…well everything about having Chewie around. Do you think that he can come whenever I visit home?

I bet Luke was just jealous about your other tricks and liked that he had one you’d never done. Maybe we can have a big competition with lots of obstacles and get all the new Jedi to watch. Mom will for sure be able to see, I bet she’ll agree if I ask. Maybe I’ll add that in my next letter.

I’ve talked to him about the nightmares some. They’re scary and I don’t like how I feel when they’re happening. It’s like…it’s like I’m not really me, but I know everything that’s happening. They’re so real. Are nightmares supposed to feel like they’re really happening? You’ll probably tell me to ask Luke. It might be a Force thing. You’re also probably right that I shouldn’t worry too much.

I’ll tell you all about this planet once we can talk in person. It’s so pretty, and everything here is just so relaxed and ready to be used for our training with the Force. It’s hard to believe it’s where I’m gonna call home until I’m a Jedi.

And I’ll tell you all about the Force. I’ve learned so much that I can finally help you get it and why it’s so amazing and a part of everyone and everything. The Force is so hard to explain, but the universe is just so amazing and the Force is a part of all of it. I’m doing all I can to be good about the Force, I promise, but I want to share it and be even closer to it than I already have been. I’m going to choose the light, I’m going to be a Jedi you can be proud of. I don’t want to worry you about it so much…you don’t have to doubt me being able to control myself and be on the side of the light. I won’t disappoint you, Dad. The Force might be able to be used for the dark side but I’m not on the dark side and it’s going to stay that way.

I don’t think it’s possible to have that much fun.

\--Ben

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ BC6LW  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-2; 4:03]  
[FROM: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

 Kid,

I know you have a lot of faith in your old man - for good reason - but you can’t let yourself get cocky when it comes to this Force stuff. There’s a reason the Jedi have failed in the past and I don’t want you making any mistakes. Luke is better at all this than those old geezers but that means that all you kids learning need to be as good as him. I have complete faith in you Ben, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about the Force. It’s a part of you and yet it’s a part that can take over if you let it. I will admit that I’ve seen your uncle tempted to the dark side before and he’s Mr. Super Jedi. Don’t tell him I called him that he’ll never shut up about it.

You make me proud just by being my son, Ben. Never doubt that.

I don’t have the time for a longer letter, boring work again, but I’ll tell Chewie that you love him and make him promise to give you a big hug when you come home. I’ll remind him that he has to release you at some point too.

You can rely on your family, kiddo, you don’t have to doubt that either. Talk to you soon.

Your favorite dad

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ SB3IJ  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-3; 13:47]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

 Dad

If you’re so sure about everything with the Force, why do you pretend not to know anything? You keep saying you trust me to choose the light and then warn me. I’m already nearly ten years old, I’m not a baby and I don’t need you to protect me from the Force. You’re right. It’s a part of me and it’s not a part I’m going to throw away because you’re scared of me being able to handle it. It’s been lifetimes since the old Jedi existed, now we can be ready to start a new Jedi Order that’s better and won’t let our own fall to the dark side.

The Force can’t take me over, that’s not how it works. Sure the dark side might influence me if I let it, but that’s why Luke is training me. At least Mom understands why I am the way I am, but you’re just scared of me being a Jedi and having something that you can’t control. Like me learning to be a pilot. That’s not any different than this. I’m going to learn to be a Jedi either way, and I want to learn to be a pilot too. They’re both a part of me and what I want to be and nothing can change.

I know I can rely on Uncle Luke and Mom.

Thank you for talking to Chewie for me. I’ll reply to your next letter whenever I get it.

\--Ben

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ VQ1AF  
_Status:_ Delayed, Arrived: 25,066-5-2-4; 2:15  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-1; 23:22]  
[FROM: Luke Skywalker, JDI-2356126T;  
TO: Leia Organa, STR-3876651A]

Hi Leia,

It’s been fun to have my nephew around. He’s a bit of a rascal though, but I can manage him. I’ve been so busy lately and sometimes it’s hard to make time for my nephew. It’s unfair to show him special attention, but then we’re family, it’s hard not to.

Ben has been adapting well and gets along with most of the other kids. I think I’ve seen more pranks in the last few weeks than in the last year. I seriously hope that he never learns about some of my former students, I still have nightmares about that one kid that loved to prank people. She was worse than Ben. Ben just takes after Han and enjoys a good laugh, his jokes never border on malicious for which I’m grateful.

Ben told me about a message he got from a Snoke character, but I’m proud that he told me. It is worrying that they’re reaching out to him, but for now it isn’t dangerous. Ben is a responsible young man and I’m sure he can handle it. He was surprised by me trusting him, but he promised to tell me if Snoke continued messaging him and hopefully this won’t be a concern. The most worrying aspect of the letter was how Snoke seemed to know of Ben’s dream.

He’s learning about Father, Leia. I need to tell him about who Vader was because he deserves to find out the truth from us. He's old enough to understand if he hears it from someone he trusts.

Love,

Luke

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ OS9ER  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

 [TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-4; 19:56]  
[FROM: Leia Organa, STR-3876651A;  
TO: Luke Skywalker, JDI-2356126T]

Luke,

I’m glad to hear from you, but you’re not telling Ben about Vader! I don’t care that you believe him to have loved us or that he did the “right” thing in the end, he still stood by for genocide. He basically pressed the trigger himself. Not to mention he tortured me, which I still have nightmares about. The atrocities he committed still haunt this galaxy, and I’m confronted by those consequences on almost a daily basis. Ben doesn’t need to know about your father. Vader is dead like he should be. Had he survived the war, he’d have been executed for all of his various war crimes. Forgetting Alderaan, he is singularly responsible for nearly causing the genocide of several species. Perhaps we are related by blood, but he is not my father. Bail Organa will always be my real father.

Leia

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ OS9ER  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-2-4; 22:11]  
[FROM: Leia Organa, STR-3876651A;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Hey Ben,

Mother hasn’t heard from you. You forgot to reply to my latest message or maybe the message got lost through the holonet. I do want to hear from you, my son. Dad said you two talked. I’m glad that he has finally found time to begin correspondences with you. He’s a bit stressed lately. It hurts him for you to be gone. He keeps thinking back on his childhood when the Empire rose. I miss him, too, you know. There’s so much stuff he keeps being called away for.

Today I found Threepio lamenting about being bored! Just think about that; the droid who gets scared about space fights, bored! Personally, I think he misses Artoo. Uncle Luke should definitely bring that astromech around, along with you and then we can have a good old family dinner. Actually, let it be a good new family dinner because I have some terrible memories of old family dinners.

Your uncle sent me a letter (well, he did quite a while ago), but I finally have received it. I think he is a tad too focused on security, talking to him via messages takes way too long. He isn’t going to get my reply for quite a while. I did send it off though, so it should be somewhere stuck in the tangle of code that Artoo calls a secure connection. Tell him I love him, will you, Ben? He told me how good of a student you are. Keep up the good work, I’m quite proud of you.

Your loving mother xoxo

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ BC6LW  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-3-1; 7:16]  
[FROM: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

 Ben Chewbacca Solo,

I don’t know why you’re so angry. So maybe I’m a bit concerned about your training to be a Jedi. It scares me because it’s something that I can’t share or teach you. At least when your mom teaches you about politics I know that she is better at it than anyone else and that you’re in good hands no matter what. But with the Force, it’s as much your responsibility as Luke’s to learn and control. I don’t want you to throw it away. Ben, you have to be careful, but that doesn’t mean you have to abandon this. It’s important to you.

I’m not scared of you. I could never be scared of you. I’m not trying to control you, I know I can’t control you and what you’re going to be. I’m doing the parent thing where I worry. Just because your mom is more a part of this than I can be doesn’t stop me from being your dad, one who wants the best for you.

The Force is completely different from being a pilot. You can abandon wanting to fly if you want to, but you can’t do that with being a Jedi. If you’re born with the Force that’s a part of your life no matter what. And I understand that - it’s kind of a condition when involved with your mom’s family - but I am still going to do my best to keep myself a part of your life. I’ll never stop being your dad, Ben, even when you’re angry at me.

Dad 

P.S. Chewie misses Ben-hugs too.

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ BC6LW  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-3-2; 22:18]  
[FROM: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C;  
TO: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A] 

Your Worshipfulness,

Let me start off by saying I miss you and am still totally in love with you. And I know what you’re thinking, but this isn’t to placate you. I’m, as always, being the ever faithful husband, but I need help. Ben is mad at me. He confuses me, and I’m so scared for him. They say you fear what you don’t understand and I guess that’s true. I just don’t know how to relate to the kid anymore. It was easy when he was a little toddler and wanted hugs and Dad to play big bad Sith Lord for him to beat, now he wants advice. What do I tell him, Leia? Do I tell him that I grew up during the Clone Wars and watched the troops march to battle and get slaughtered, including hundreds of clones created to destroy? That I saw numerous executions of good men when the Empire rose? Kriff, my own family didn’t want me Leia. When I finally tracked them down, they showered me with their hatred and promptly kicked me out back to the streets. They didn’t care that I had been indentured to a pirate crew and had to work for my “keep,” like the right to eat a bite of bread or sleep before I was literally sacking out in the middle of work.

Ben has had it easy. He got lucky to have someone as perfect as you for a mom. He’s had the childhood I was envious of, but he doesn’t understand the gift he was given. Luke will have to slowly break that bubble we have placed him in, but Ben doesn’t know what we have protected him from. Remember when the Vader fannies tried to steal Ben to raise the next Emperor? I almost wanted to let you loose on them just to see them torn to pieces. It seems that my father-in-law can still torture from beyond the grave. I somehow pissed him off even though he never knew you were his daughter. I’d never have survived if he had known. Every year we got death threats because someone wanted Ben because apparently we don't deserve to raise our baby because you had an evil bastard for a bio dad. To some it was right to hold a little kid responsible for the welfare of the galaxy, they thought he wasn’t doing enough! He was five, an innocent five year old. Then there are the people who’d like Ben on the throne, under their thumb. Or the people who want to kill him for being related to us or Vader. We didn’t shout out the information from the top of the building, but it circled pretty well in the old Imperial groups. Just earlier today I came upon a drunken old Imperial calling for Emperor Ben. They really, really should come up with a better name if they keep pursuing this and want an extra second of me laughing before enjoying the company of my blaster. Ben, which happens to be a wholly unintimidating name, and, as much as I hate to admit, Solo doesn't work. Emperor Solo? Just no.

I’m a terrible father. I don’t know how to be one. Remember when Ben was born, and you pressed him into my arms, and I was so scared that I was going to drop him? You told me you’d kill me if I did. Luke was laughing his ass off and, shockingly, that didn’t reassure me one bit. I learned how to hold a baby. But now, I’m not a good father because I don’t know how. I can somehow deal with young adults who I rescue off the Death Star, but with my _own_ kid I just don't know. I know how to get people to do what I want, but they’re adults. What do I do, Leia? You've always been so much better at this than me.

Ben is mad at me right now. I’m apparently being a hypocrite, if you ask him. This Force business scares me though, and it’s not because I don’t trust Ben, but because I remember Vader and the rumors of the Inquisitors. You probably remember from when you were a kid too. In my mind, if the most beloved Jedi Knight can fall and destroy the entire Jedi Order, there’s something to the dark side that makes it seem the better choice. It isn’t weak, perhaps deceptive, but it removes inhibitions and I remember how I wanted that. I could've been that if I were a Jedi back then. When my family rejected me, I wanted to lash out at them in anger, but my grief stilled me. From what I garner, the dark side removes the guilt factor. Everything is worth the cost if you know where it can get you. When I faced Vader, he didn’t even need the machine to inflict pain and he was only doing it for his son. There were no thoughts on how Luke would take it, but just taking Luke. He just wanted _Luke_.

Help me Leia, you’re my only hope.

Love,

your Han not-Solo

P.S. Get me out of these negotiations!

P.P.S. Extra love you.

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ SB3IJ  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-3-4; 1:56]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

Dad

So you’re not scared of me, you’re scared of me training with Uncle Luke? He’s going to train me and I’m going to be the best Jedi I can, whether or not you think I can do it. It’s going to be the most important thing to me because I know what I want my life to be. That doesn’t have to include you if you’re doubting me. The way you can encourage me to be the best is to trust me and to trust Uncle Luke to give me the best advice he can. You say you want the best for me but apparently you don’t think this is the best for me.

You won’t stop being my dad but that wont mean I’m not mad.

Ben

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ OS9ER  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized 

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-3-4; 14:32]  
[FROM: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

Laser Brain,

Don't call me that!

What did you do now? I’d suggest apologizing and admitting your faults. Tell him you love him because you do and I bet he just misses home, and his parents. It’s hard for any child to be away from home, even though he has Luke. I miss him, too. On the bright side, he seems to be adjusting well and his frustration seems to be focused on you. You’re the fun Dad, unfortunately, and that happens to be hard to maintain through the holonet. I think he was also a little put out about you not contacting him sooner. I’m not blaming you about that bit, I know you were busy. Ben doesn’t fully comprehend his parents’ lives yet.

Mostly I’d suggest to keep in mind that with the Empire looming over us, we both grew up faster than we should have. Also Ben is younger even than we were, he’s nine. Sometimes he acts mature and I love him for being able to do that, but he’s still a kid. He never had to worry about saying the wrong thing because it could get someone executed. Let him keep his innocence for a while longer.

So what do you have in mind for Ben’s birthday? Luke said he'd try to bring the trainees around, and I want it to be special. We have some time, but probably should start planning. I'm thinking of taking them to see some nebulas, an adventure in the old Falcon? What do you say?

Much love,

Your charming wife

P.S. We're not introducing them to Corellian whiskey.

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ BC6LW  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-3-5; 1:56]  
[FROM: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Ben,

I shouldn’t have said everything the way I did. I’m not the best at doing all of this, it’s still stuff I don’t know much about. I know you’re going to blow the galaxy away with your Jedi skills. I believe in you more than I have anything else in my life. I won’t bother you any more about this, I know you can handle it.

You’re my son and I love you more than anything in this life. Whatever your life turns out to be, I know you’ll make the best of it. You’re a Solo, we’re good at that. And you can tell me all about your training when I get to see you. I can’t wait to hear about it.

I love you - we all love you, Ben.

Your dad

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ SB3IJ  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-3-5; 15:37]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A]

Mom,

I'm so sorry that I didn't reply! I was so busy training and then had to study up on history (yuck) then I was mad at Dad. I totally forgot that I hadn't replied to your message. Love you Mom, I really do. You're the best mom, like the most super duper awesome.

Dad apologized so I think I might be sending him a message later. Should I apologize to him, Mom? I was sort of rude. I’m still mad at him and I don't think I'm really ready to forgive him.

I told Artoo that Threepio missed him and he started to whistle and beep a lot. No idea what he wanted me to pass along. Uncle Luke says it was somewhere along the lines of “Stop moaning, you're a protocol droid. At least you don't have mud in all your joints. I miss you too stop making it worse.” I think he paraphrased a lot because Artoo then tried to shock him. It was funny. Oh yeah, Uncle Luke met a girl today. I asked her if she knew where she was, she laughed and said no. I don't know what she was doing, but she and Uncle Luke were inspecting the security systems. They were weird together and were holding hands. That's disgusting. Sacha and N’Edth, they're older, are also doing that. They were kissing yesterday! It was gross! I get enough of that when you and Dad get all mushy and blech-y. I ran away and told Uncle Luke, I think he still hasn't stopped snickering. What's so funny about it? I really don't understand. It was just gross.

Well, it's bed time in a minute.

Hugs,

Ben

P.S. Tell Kylo that the alphabet is very colorful and that I miss him.

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ SB3IJ  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-3-5; 16:41]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

Dad

Thanks. I know I am, I’ll send you another message when it’s not bedtime. Love you too.

Ben

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ VQ1AF  
_Status:_ Delayed, Arrived: 25,066-5-4-1; 2:15  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP:  25,066-5-3-3; 23:59]  
[FROM: Luke Skywalker, DID JDI-2356126T;  
TO: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A]

Leia,

I want you to consider if this is the right choice to not tell Ben. There are some people who know the truth about our heritage and I still remember how heartbroken I was when I discovered that Vader was my father. Perhaps Obi-Wan was right to not tell me. And even now, I still weigh the pros and cons of his decision. Vader is dead, you keep talking like he's still a danger to us. Only good can come out of telling Ben, you need to realize. Should Snoke know the truth about Vader and reveal it to Ben, the consequences will be drastic. If Ben finds out, I won’t lie to him. I respect your decision, he’s your child, but you cannot ask me to lie. _Especially_ when it's about Father.

Luke

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ GD6HB  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP:  25,066-5-3-4; 2:17]  
[FROM: SenTrip, DID 000-74619750000-92173820;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C000-62233790]

Mr. SOLO,

Have you ever dreamed of wealth beyond your wildest dream and having people bow down to you. Welcome to the life of an influential senator! For a limited time 6,000 credits can set you off on your path to power.*

Our program offers various advantages over other programs. We have a six week long workshop with teachers fluent in at least the five most common languages in the galaxy. The workshops are renown through the galaxy for their success in helping people overcome their fear of public speaking and make friends. We also offer courses through the Holonet for an additional 1,000 credits.

Make your dream come true and buy your way into the illustrious life of a Senator today!

*Be aware though that this generous offer ends at the end of the month when prices will return to the normal 12,000 credits.

* * *

 

The other initiate shook his head in disappointment at Ben, and a sneer stretched across the royal blue face. Ben growled, but tried to restrain his fury. A deep breath let him release some of his frustration and prevented him from attacking the other child. He would keep his promise and try to control his anger. He needed control.

His hands trembled and the elder youth crossed his arm and stared down at him, sneering, “Are you angry, _child_? Perhaps you should run off to your uncle, I’m sure he’d love to come and protect you.”

Ben narrowed his eyes and pressed his fingernails into his hand. “I think you should leave. We’re not supposed to act like this.”

A mocking laugh broke free from the other boy, and he took a step closer to Ben, who promptly took a step back. “What a failure you are,” he added a mocking pout, “Does that make you upset? Does it?”

As the boy strode forward, Ben tried to move backwards and maintain a buffer zone of empty air between them. “Leave me alone. I haven’t done anything to you. We both want to be Jedi.”

A wall pressed into his back, and he watched with wide eyes as the other youth walked right up to him. “What sort of weaklings are your parents, to have spawned something so incompetent? You can’t even defend yourself against me. Did they beg for mercy when the Empire hunted them? A bunch of outlaws, right?”

Anger was boiling within him, bursting to get free. Something about the boy in front of him felt off. “The only one somewhat strong in your family is your Uncle, but he turned down power. What sort of idiot does that? He was weak and that’s why this galaxy is in such turmoil.”

Desperate to get space, Ben shouted at the other boy, “You’re wrong! Uncle Luke is more powerful than you will ever be. Strength isn’t measured in what you can force people to do, but by compassion.”

The boy lifted his hand and it wrapped around Ben’s throat, gently squeezing. “But he isn’t here, is he? I can’t believe _he_ said you were related to the most powerful Force-user to roam the galaxy in thousands of years. It’s got to be a lie. You’re weak! Does compassion help you? Maybe, maybe if you beg like your parents did, I won’t kill you,” he threatened, laughing cruelly he tightened the grip and gestured with the other hand. “Show your compassion! Beg like your worthless parents did! Beg!”

The anger poured through his body and he growled. “Leave my parents out of this. They’re by far the bravest people to ever have roamed the galaxy.” Darkness eagerly calling to him, and it encouraged him as he hissed, “Mock them again and I’ll make you regret it.”

Ben’s opponent laughed again and punched him in the gut before yanking Ben’s head to the side and whispering into his ear, “They killed hundreds of people in their cowardice and never accomplished anything. Even though they don’t succeed in anything. But you, you are even more worthless than them.” He shoved Ben into the wall again and let him go. “You’re weak. A disgrace. I think I’ll teach your parents their place next time I see them: below my boots.”

The rational thoughts that once existed in Ben’s head fled and he let out a primal roar. Despite the aching ribs, he stood up and launched himself at the other child, who stood there in surprise.

“Take that back, you Sith bastard!”

Anger coursed through his veins and the first punch landed on the child, knocking him to the ground. But he couldn’t stop himself, so he released another punch. Pitiful moans escaped the youth, angering Ben even further.

“Who’s weak now? Who! Take it back!”

The anger that had accumulated from talking to his father was thrown into the punches. The homesickness and longing was turned into anger. The child in front of him was responsible for everything. It was _his_ fault. The insults to Ben’s parents, were funnelled into the kicks.

“Ben! Ben stop!” Someone shouted, but he didn’t register them.

Strong arms wrapped around him and waves of comfort pierced the shield of darkness.

_Ben… Come back to me… Ben… It’s alright… I love you…_

He stopped struggling and tears began pouring down his face. He turned around and hugged Uncle Luke, feeling terribly guilty.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Uncle Luke, please, sorry, I don’t know, please, please.”

His uncle gently massaged his back and drew him in an even tighter hug, “Shh, Ben it’s alright. Everything will be fine.”

Hiccuping slightly, Ben looked at his uncle, “Thank you. I’m so sorry.”

Worried eyes stared at him, “You alright?”

Embarrassed, Ben nodded and stepped out of the hug, pulling his arms around himself.

Luke gave him a small smile and looked at the blue skinned boy, “Does one of you want to tell me what happened?”

The other child pointed his finger at Ben, “He just attacked me! He’s stark raving mad!”

“The truth,” Luke hissed, his voice colder than Ben had ever heard it, “The Force always knows when you're lying.”

A growl escaped the other boy. “It’s blatant favoritism. Just cause he’s your nephew. He’s evil, he was going to kill me!”

Luke straightened his body and gestured to a young girl, who was hiding behind him. “She fetched me. Now, to be clear, both of you are going to be punished and all privileges suspended. I’ll be talking to both of you because there are obviously some issues that need to be worked out. But I do know this; you, B’Malt, provoked the attack. Ben didn’t respond properly, but you set out looking for a fight and now are upset because Ben had sharper teeth than you thought.”

B’Malt tried to open his mouth to protest the punishment, but Uncle Luke cut him off by saying, “Both of you go. I’m very disappointed.”

Ben looked at his uncle and quickly glanced back down at the floor, ashamed. He had acted wrongly, not like a Jedi should. Slowly, he wandered back to his room. The computer stood there invitingly, he paused and glanced at it longingly. Perhaps his Dad could help.  This decided, he opened his mail.

 

* * *

 

 _ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:_ PK0HN  
_Status:_ Undelayed, clear  
_Transmission:_ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP:25,066-5-3-5; 10:12]  
[FROM: Anonymous, DID 000-38766460;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Hello again Ben,

Family lets people down often - I think your uncle knows that. You’ve probably let him down many times. I wonder, though, if your parents know that, the naïve fools they are. I will tell you that there was someone who did everything possible to not let his family down. In the end, he failed. He was let down by his own son, betrayed. He’s _your_ grandfather.

I know many things. I know how to make people respect you and how to wield great power. And I know about you, Ben, I know about your family. You told them, didn’t you? You told them and they said “Good job Ben, what a good little boy you are.” It’s disgusting because they’re holding you back. You’re powerful, Ben, you could surpass your uncle. Have you felt powerful lately? Your family warns you against anger, but, when harnessed, you can surpass others, not through those weak Jedi ideals your uncle wants you to conform to.

You’re smart, you must have figured out that I know more than you think I should. I’ll know about everything you do, sometimes before you do. I know you had a fight today and that you won because of your anger. The boy will be back, you know, and he’ll try harder to kill you next time. You can’t trust me, but if he does as I say he will, consider trusting me. Obviously your uncle can’t even save you. Perhaps in time I will tell you about your grandfather, a truly remarkable man, deserving of your admiration.

Ever looking out for you,

Snoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aminta and I extend our numerous apologies for our tardiness. Sorry... Please forgive us. Next update will be Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so, so sorry for our unexpected hiatus. This is our promised extra-long chapter full of many feelings for you all to enjoy. We are going to try to return to our regular update schedule, and we hope that you all forgive us for the late-in-the-day post. We had a lot of editing to do.  
> \--Marisa and Aminta

_ Leia looked at the blue sky and the tall mountains of her homeworld of Alderaan. Everything was peaceful and calm, just like it was supposed to be. A soft breeze pulled at the hair secured in her buns, and she smiled happily. Scattered in the ground around her were her dolls, one holding a toy lightsaber she had fashioned. _

_ She picked up the figure she had dubbed as a Jedi. “In the name of the Republic, I will save these people. They will not suffer under your tyranny any longer.” _

_ A gnarled piece of oak then shook to reply, “I am the Emperor! Nothing will stop me.” _

_ A branch snapped behind her and she spun around in surprise, a man around the age of her father stood there, cringing. She observed him for a moment as he stood there very still in his crisp uniform. He stood out like a sore thumb against the background of lush scenery. _

_ Glaring at him boldly, she stood up. “Who are you? This is my meadow!” _

_ Something briefly flashed across his face, before it was replaced with a false smile. “I’m sorry, child. I didn’t know anyone would be in this meadow. So what’s happening here?” _

_ She narrowed her eyes. “I’m playing,” she said slowly. _

_ He smiled at her, asking, “Can I join?” _

_ Leia’s brown eyes narrowed as they regarded the stranger. “Sure…” she looked at him and pointed to the dolls, “That’s the Jedi and his rebel friends,” she gestured to some brown lumps of fuzz, “Those are the oppressed wookiees,” pointing to the gnarled piece of oak, “That’s the Emperor. The Jedi is going to beat him up, because he’s a meanie.” _

_ The false smile fell and the stranger pulled out his commlink. “This is Agent Darwin, I need a squad. Tell Agent Keathrow that he has permission to arrest the royal family. I will be bringing the child.” _

_ Leia stood up in shock, he wasn’t good. The false visage transformed into an ugly one. Dark and murderous, he lunged forward to grab her. She stumbled backwards trying to evade the grasp, but then he caught hold of her and a storm of white troopers emerged from the forest, cuffing her hands. _

_ They dragged her along with them, back to the palace. Vainly she struggled, trying to free herself. They emerged from the forest and the palace revealed itself, standing proudly and surrounded by Imperial ships. In the atmosphere, she could make out the faint outline of a Star Destroyer. More stormtroopers crowded outside of the palace, and they dragged her to the biggest clump of soldiers. A hissing sound greeted her ears and the men diverged from her path to reveal the object of their interest. _

_ Standing in the center was Darth Vader, a crimson lightsaber in his hand and her parents lying in front of him, dead. _

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ OS9ER  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-4-2; 17:12]  
[FROM: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

Hi Han,

How are you? I figured I should let you know that you’re going to be told soon that you’re being pulled out of negotiations due to internal matters that require your attention. You’re welcome. So, I managed to book The Dagger for Ben’s birthday dinner. He loves that place, or I hope he still does. I’ve also took the liberty to invite some of his friends from home. All Luke needs to do is bring Ben and the rest of his students.

What do you plan on getting Ben for his birthday? I’m still wondering myself as he hasn’t mentioned wanting anything. I wonder what he’d need. Any suggestions? What do boys even like at his age? I can’t ask Luke; he’ll tell me that he was always about getting more fighter models. I don’t believe Ben is  _ that _ enthusiastic about ships, thank the Force. At least if he’s not flying it. Can you imagine having a kid running around who always wants to go flying, or trying to build his own speeder in the garage where it will definitely blow up? I suddenly feel very sorry for Luke’s aunt and uncle. I find his excitement tiring nowadays, and he’s an old man! Ok, not that old, but we are getting on in our age. Also, please run your gift by me so I can make sure it is appropriate for a ten-year-old.

Speaking of age, I had another one of those dreams. I really should be over them by now, but they come back over and over. For once it wasn’t about Alderaan’s destruction, although I’ve had this particular dream since I was very young. Lately, Vader shows up at the end. I once talked to Luke about the dreams and Vader. He had the audacity to tell me that I need to forgive Vader for the dreams to go away. Forgive the man… He wasn’t even a man, Han, not  _ ever _ . He was a monster that relished destruction, a machine that followed orders without hesitation or remorse, and an interrogator who broke his victims without a care. How am I supposed to forgive someone like that? Even if he’s technically related to me by blood, how can I be expected to somehow forget who he was?

Love,  
Your charming wife

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ OS9ER  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-4-5; 19:34]  
[FROM: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Hi sweetie,

How’s life going on the frontier? Fought any space beasts yet? Things finally seem to be slowing down at the home front. Perhaps I’ll have a week of peace without the First Order causing some sort of trouble. (Though it is almost suspicious how well behaved they are.) Did your Force powers ward off the First Order so you can have a relaxed birthday? 

Out of curiosity, anything you find yourself wishing for? Maybe I could ask Uncle Luke to accommodate your requests for your special day. He is perfectly willing to be your uncle at least for one day out of the year. How have birthday celebrations with the other kids worked out?

In regards to your father, you should definitely apologize. I imagine he’s a bit gloomy thinking his only son hates him. I’m glad that you still love him. You still love me too, right Ben? Sometimes your dad acts without thinking, and, unlike your uncle, us mortals succumb to fear. Are you becoming a Jedi who will transcend us and move into the realm of calm precision? 

Unfortunately I won’t be able to send you a happy b-day message on your birthday as I will be preoccupied. It can’t be helped, so know that Mommy loves you and still hopes that you’ll have the best birthday. Study hard and have fun in the meanwhile.

XOXO,  
Mom

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ BC6LW  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-5-2; 17:09]  
[FROM: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C;  
TO: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C]

Hey kiddo,

I know our last conversation didn’t end particularly well, and you didn’t get a chance to fully respond in that last message, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. Being your dad is an adventure, and I don’t want you to feel bad because I mess up sometimes. I really am sorry.

How’s it been since we talked? Uncle Luke teach you any new tricks? I know that it can be hard around there at times, but I know you’ll make the best Jedi ever to come out of Luke’s training. It’s got to be a real fun time out there. Learning is one of the best things you can do. (Learning boring stuff is annoying. Jedi stuff is some of the cool stuff if I know anything.)

You miss anything you can’t get out with Luke and the other Jedi from back home? I know there was plenty you couldn’t take with you, but I’ve just been thinking about if you ever get a chance to come and visit us. I know your mom (and me and Chewie too!) would love to get to see you and embarrass you with mom-hugs in front of all your cool Jedi friends. We haven’t moved much of your stuff, none of it in your bedroom, so you could just come pick up where you left off if you come home for a little while.

I love you so much, Ben. I will always love you. You’re my favorite son and my best co-pilot-in-training ever.

The galaxy’s coolest dad

* * *

 

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ OS9ER  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-6-1 2:22]  
[FROM: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Luke Skywalker, DID JDI-2356126T]

Luke,

Please give me the option to tell Ben in person about Vader. Yes, I can’t shield him from the truth about how his grandfather is a monster forever, but let me break the news slowly. At a pace that I can control. I hope everything works out for Ben’s birthday, and that you can bring all the kids along. I’ve been cleaning out my schedule for weeks to make sure that nothing would happen on this particular day. I should not even get any messages until the next afternoon, just to be safe. It hasn’t been that long since we’ve last seen Ben or you, but I look forward to seeing two of my boys again. It is lonely being here without Ben.

Love,  
Your sister

P.S. I do hope to talk to you face-to-face soon instead of in delayed messages.

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ SB3IJ  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-6-5 1:13]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

Dad,

I know we didn’t talk a lot since the argument. I really didn’t mean to get as angry as I did…I still love you a lot, Dad. I don’t want to argue I want to be able to be myself around you. I’m sorry too I’ll try to not get so mad as easily.

I’ve been training more, learning to use the Force to calm my mind. Yesterday I even managed to clear my mind for five minutes, right at the end of meditation. Normally I end up thinking about games or something, but I actually thought about nothing for awhile. It was weird and different. Meditating is really relaxing. I’m also getting better at levitating stuff and using the Force in general. I don’t know when Luke will let me get a lightsaber, but some older kids talk about how getting at least your first lightsaber is an experience more than anything else. I keep wondering what they mean by that.

I don’t really get  _ new _ stuff here like I can at home. Any toys or books or games Luke has are always shared and I can’t exactly buy the newest games even if I could get them virtually at home. Maybe if I get to visit home for my birthday I could buy some games to play when I get free time? And a holovid or two to watch with the other kids from time to time. That would be nice. Not all of them have nice moms and dads who can send them off with holovids, and I could try to make more friends if I had something to share.

My room at home must have a whole inch of dust by now. Maybe I can use the Force to make a dust monster and chase Threepio with it. That’d be funny.

And if I get to go home I definitely have to get a flying lesson! There’s not enough time here for Luke to teach us all to fly, so I want to do that with you since you don’t get to come here with me. I love you Dad.

\--Ben

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ VQ1AF  
_ Status:  _ Delayed, Arrived: 25,066-5-7-2; 2:15  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-6-4 18:52]  
[FROM: Luke Skywalker, DID JDI-2356126T;  
TO: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A]

Hey sis,

I’m so totally calling you that from now on. You’re probably going to hate it, but it’s better than  _ Your Worshipfulness _ . So, I took my time with this message, but we’re so coming over. I hope you have enough stuff prepared to feed all my kids. Lately I’ve been calling them that more. Watching them grow older and have tantrums and hug you randomly definitely makes them your kids to some extent.

Have the galaxy quail under the threat of Luke Skywalker’s kids! I mentioned this to Ben (ghost Ben) the other night and he just looked at me in horror. Apparently it is terrifying to imagine me running around with a lot of kids. Well, I guess when thinking about Father it could be terrifying. Personally, I think the whole situation is amusing.

We got a new recruit yesterday. Perfectly adorable, she is. I think she is a she. Maybe by the time we arrive she won’t be a she. Basic is too limited at times. She gets along with Ben pretty well so far, probably because he finds her antics amusing. They’re going to turn into a super pranking team, I just know it. May the other kids tremble in fear.

There’s some things I’d like to talk to you about in person, mainly the letter sender. I’m considering upping security measures to include incoming messages. This could be problematic for emergencies, though, so I need to consider the pros and cons. I suspect that the current system is compromised. I also asked my students if they knew anything about the sender of these Snoke letters. It turns out there have been multiple letters sent that have the same security access code, but different DIDs. I respect my kids’ privacy, so I will not go searching through their inboxes, but it seems that the letter sender has a hold on my kids deeper than I thought or assumed. 

Talk to you soon,  
Luke

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ BC6LW  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-8-1 7:32]  
[FROM: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C;  
TO: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A]

To the wonderful and beautiful owner of this old smuggler’s heart,

_ Kriff _ , thank you. I’m not sure how much more of this diplomacy talk I can take. These are the times I’m so happy to have a wife who runs the world. Or at least this one. Internal matters are my favorite, they usually involve looking tough and spending time with the galaxy’s smartest senator.

The Dagger has been that kid’s favorite for years, I’m sure a few months haven’t suddenly changed his taste buds. We’re going to be feeding a small army if Luke brings all his students, so we might have to book out the whole place. I know he misses his friends at home. Let’s just hope he and Kylo don’t get any smart ideas because they haven’t seen each other in so long. I’m going to get him a game or two, mom-approved of course, a book on flying, no not written by me, and a pilot lesson in the Falcon, provided that he make sure all his friends know to keep their hands off. Because you know they’ll want to jump in if the birthday boy is as well. And Luke’s aunt and uncle are saints for not going crazy on that desert junkyard with all that crap raising Luke. Why did he want to build his own speeder anyways? Cheaper to buy one and fix it up.

Luke has some magic power from the Force where he can stay nineteen for fifteen plus years without breaking stride. It’s how he teaches all the mini Jedi, probably.

You should sit down with Luke and make him listen, hun. He’s not going to listen unless you stop him and sit him down and tell him about what is wrong with his mindset. He’s the forgiving type, but he didn’t grow up when Vader was becoming Vader and he didn’t see the destruction of his homeworld due to Vader’s actions. Leia…his soul is kind and forgiving and all that lighthearted kriff, but he doesn’t see why you are incapable of forgiving him. I don’t care if he stuck his [REMOVED] somewhere, that doesn’t make him your dad. I certainly don’t have parents to speak of even when I wanted them to be. Luke is too good, and you need to get him to see that being twins doesn’t make you two the same. And besides, whoever your bio dad was, his name was not Darth Vader. And frankly, you don’t need to know his name. He didn’t think about you when he destroyed lives of everyone, even himself. That’s no father.

Talk you soon, much much adoration,  
Han hasn’t-been-Solo-in-years

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ SB3IJ  
_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-5-9-1 19:15]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A]

Hi Mom,

So sorry it took me so long to reply… Training has been crazy and when I did get time I took your advice and I said sorry to Dad. I sent him a letter with a big section just about how sorry i was. It’s getting harder for me to have time to write to you and Dad. Whenever we have free time it always ends up in social time or meditation or something else. I didn’t even remember I had this letter to write except at dinner a couple of others were talking about letters home.

I mostly wish that you could be here too. I miss you so much, Mom. I want to be able to give you lots of hugs and be closer to you and why do you have to be all the way back on Coruscant. Like I told Dad, I think I want some holovids more than anything else. It’s something I can share with everyone else since we’ve spent so much time trying to get to know each other better now. And maybe some games for my Exma, since I have kind of played and replayed all the ones I already have there.

I’m not that good of a Jedi just yet, I still have to work on it if I’m gonna be that good. I think Luke is probably good at pretending he doesn’t feel stuff as much. Like I said, I did a big apology to Dad. And I love you so much, Mom.

It’s okay. I know you’re really busy. I’ll remember what you said. And you were there for nine other birthdays right? I’m sure we’ll be able to holo next year. I hope that I get to do something fun on my birthday anyways. Maybe the other kids are planning a surprise party. Love you, Mommy.

Ben

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ OS9ER

_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-6-1-2 19:15]  
[FROM: Leia Organa, DID STR-3876651A;  
TO: Han Solo, DID GNL-6223379C]

To a little bit too Solo lately,

You’re arriving tomorrow so I’m quite glad. I was wondering if you could pick up some things for me. I need some more streamers (there’s a shortage here who would have thought) and I need you to pick up some more C78 Liquid Cloro packs as well as some Gel 92 packs. Can’t seem to find them in any stores nearby and considering how large this kriffing planet is it is sort of impossible. Actually the Senate just increased tariffs on imported goods, so be a good smuggler will you?

See you tomorrow. I think Ben is a bit preoccupied lately. Good, this will be a great surprise. Can you imagine the look on his face. Okay, I’m a little evil saying I wouldn't be able to send a message on his special day, but this party is going to be awesome.

Despite planning being so stressful, I can’t remember the time I had this much fun. No Han, I was absolutely miserable when you tried to decorate Ben’s room. I was panicking because you were doing worse than me. Nope, the days lately have been quite good. Only a minimal amount of death threats and blackmail letters sitting in my inbox. Maybe I should forward them to Luke? Would be funny if he tracked them down.

Not signing this letter,

* * *

_ ENCRYPTION BYPASS IDENTIFICATION:  _ SB3IJ

_ Status:  _ Undelayed, clear  
_ Transmission: _ Authorized

[TIMESTAMP: 25,066-6-1-2 19:15]  
[FROM: Ben Solo, DID JDI-1557933C;  
TO: Leia Organa, STR-3876651A]

Mom,

Why is everyone being so quiet lately? I used to have messages in my inbox every day. I’m really hoping you aren’t mad at me. Sorry anyway. Please reply.

Wish me Happy Birthday tomorrow,

Ben

* * *

 

Ben stared at the cockpit again where Uncle Luke was guiding the shuttle. Things didn’t make sense at the moment. His uncle had announced earlier today that everyone should pack their bags with no explanation. The Force was calm, placid, and quite devoid of disturbance, so their hasty departure wasn’t the result of an emergency. It didn’t make sense.

He muttered angrily and slouched back down in his seat, crossing his arms. It was his birthday, his parents were too busy, and he was stuck in a chair flying to who knows where. Maybe it was a test because a Jedi wouldn’t be upset. The idea didn’t help that much, it was still his day and he hadn’t received a single Happy Birthday comment, not even from his own uncle, who’d had plenty of chances.

Turning his head to the glass panes, he watched the stars swimming by in nice squiggly lines.

“Strap in everybody, we’re coming out of hyperspace,” Luke’s voice rang through the intercom.

The few other initiates who had wandered around in boredom hurried back to their seats. Ben smiled happily and look out of the viewport, prepared to see the first glimpse of their destination.

The ship shuddered and growled, the swirling lights stopped, and Ben was faced with a wall of twinkling stars. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Disappointed he leaned back, but his attempt at sulking was cut off by excited shouts as the ship banked to the right.

Where space had first shone, the viewport was now filled with golden lights. Ben knew those lights; he had watched them before from the Falcon.  _ Home… _ He was home.

The ship began to descend and Ben smiled as he saw the familiar realm of Coruscant. The shuttle moved gently through the traffic, moving with swift precision. Traversing the death trap known as Coruscant traffic, Ben could see how his uncle was a good pilot - no, a great pilot. Nobody could move with that much ease, not even his father.

A tower rose in front of him, but, unlike the other ones, he knew which one this was. He was going home! A dark pit grew in his stomach though as the shuttle landed gently. Perhaps he wasn’t going to be a Jedi since he had gotten into a fight. Maybe this was him getting a send-off back home. Worst birthday present ever.

The door slid open revealing the unusually bright world of Coruscant, and his parents standing there, smiling happily. They weren’t disappointed.

“Surprise, Ben! Our little Jedi!” his dad shouted out enthusiastically.

Uncle Luke walked up behind him and gave a firm, but gentle push to his parents. Returning back to reality, Ben felt a smile growing on his face. 

“Mom, Dad!” he shouted, running forward. 

Strong arms from his father enveloped him, giving him a bone crushing hug. His mom was there, more gentle, but sure of herself as she wrapped him in a hug and whispered, “Happy Birthday, my little Ben.”

Besides him, Chewie roared out his own greeting, setting a heavy paw on Ben’s shoulder. He winced at the unexpected weight, but smiled back. “I missed you too, Chewie.”

To the side of the docking bay, Ben witnessed the amusing sight of Threepio trying to run with his knobbly knees to Artoo.

“R2-D2, it’s good to have you back.” The voice of the protocol droid carried over and Ben had to stifle a grin as Artoo whistled shrilly. “Why I’d never. Take that back, Artoo… I can’t even remember why I missed you… Oh, you missed me. Well, I do miss you… Oh, you good for nothing piece of scrap metal.”

Unable to contain his amusement Ben let out a loud laugh as he watched the droids bickering, only one side comprehendible for him. He only got the gist of Artoo’s wild whirring and beeping.

“I missed you,” he whispered and buried his head in his mom’s arms.

“Oh Ben,” she replied, stroking his head, “We did, too. Come on though, there’s a birthday party for waiting for you.”

Ben nodded and looked around to see the various other initiates staring at him with mischievous faces. They had known, all of them had known! All of the supposed “surprise” trip was just for him. This was for  _ him _ .

As they went to the restaurant, Ben saw some of his friends from home gathered outside, including Kylo. “Hey!” He exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement as he began to dash towards the group there. A couple of the Jedi trainees followed him, and the three adults and the Wookiee exchanged amused glances.

The reunion of friends was followed by the arrangement of a table setup so that Ben was the center of attention. He was so happy, so glad that he was being allowed to be home. The group dissolved into conversations, snacking, more chattering, and the meal. No one was in a rush, they were all just enjoying the day together.

* * *

 

Leia should’ve expected that her moment of peace wouldn’t be allowed to continue, but she’d been much too happy seeing Ben again to even consider her work at the moment. Sadly, her bubble had to be burst by her job as one of the most important people in this system and quite a few others.

Her comm blinked on, trying to get her attention. She had to leave her son’s side, stepping out of the way and tapping the button to listen to the person on the other end. The image of one of her fellow senators popped up, quickly saying, “Senator Organa, we need you to join us for an emergency confrontation of the First Order. They bombed one of our non-militant planets less than an hour ago and have already avoided contact.”

“I’ll be there soon. If you give me enough time to explain to my son why I have to leave.” She paused, lips pursing, eyes focused on the hologram standing on her wrist. “It’s his birthday, you know. See you momentarily.”

With another blink, the link was severed. She didn’t want to hear any more words from her colleague when she was already being forced to abandon the one occasion she was allowed to see her son. Her feet carried her back to him, seeing his smile and hearing his voice chatting with his old friend Kylo and his new friends from the New Jedi Order. She put a hand on his shoulder, and the young Jedi turned his head towards his mother. She told him, with a disappointed glaze over her eyes and pressed into her lips, “Ben, sweetie, Mommy’s got to go deal with some work. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Do you think you can be a good host while I go deal with big problems?”

Ben decided to try and pull on a brave face. He knew his mom didn’t want to leave…right? He knew this was just because her job needed her so much…right? “I’ll make sure everyone has a lot of fun. Promise you’ll be back in time for cake and presents?”

“I promise. Thank you for being such a trooper.” She leaned and lovingly placed an embarrassingly large mom-kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

With that, and not another word, Leia stood up straight once again, turning and walking directly towards the exit of the room, wanting this situation handled sooner rather than later. Her pace was quick and decisive, and she finally made it out of the building and onto her speeder. A practiced motion sent her flying off towards a ship that would take her to the Senate building, where she would take the lead in demanding to talk to the First Order and get it over with in time to cut cake and serve it to her now ten year old son.

As the speeder whirred in the wind, she considered what she’d have to learn to make a good opening statement. Specifically, what was the attack? Who had been injured? Was anyone other than the Galactic Senate getting involved in the aftermath? What were the official claims of the First Order of their intentions and execution of this attack?

Before long, she’d stopped in front of the ship where two other senators were boarding to be taken to the main bulk of the Senate. This was obviously an issue that had not only been brought to her attention. Of course not, she remembered, this was business for a Senate. Even though the New Republic had been established for ten years, she still wasn’t used to the idea of a senate in the way the Galactic Senate was as a republic. It still felt so new, so unpracticed. Yet there was no alternative and she wouldn’t settle for anything less, not after having fought all her life for democracy.

“Senator Organa?” R’vinr intruded on her private thoughts as she walked up into the transport, “Mind if I have a word?”

“Of course. Something bothering you?” Leia replied, glad to be out of her own mind for a moment and listen to a colleague. Besides, it probably had more to do with the situation than her own grievance about her family.

The Selkath man, who was admittedly not much younger than Leia herself, asked, brow furrowed and expression grim, “Do you think this is a formal act of war or something more random, less malicious? I would never trust the First Order, but this choice of action is…risky and unprecedented. It seems a royal family from the Dustig sector was going on a negotiation mission, but the Order caught them before they entered the independent system not far away from the Triellus trade channel. That’s all I was told”

“I think there’s more going on than we know, unless the Order made an alliance with that system with no public approval. There’s no way this wasn’t a political statement, but stating what is the question at hand.”

“They’ll need to address the Senate, and maybe we’ll get to the bottom of this without starting a new war.”

“We can both hope for that, Senator R’vnir.” The inflection of “RUH-venehr” was always caught on Leia’s tongue, yet she still managed to make it sound polite and official. A lifetime of training had finally caught on as she was hurtling through her 30s. “The New Republic is still young, and we need to prove that we’re not going to tolerate any behavior that even semi-resembles the Empire.”

Their talking ceased, though serious expressions exchanged said almost just as much.

It wasn’t much longer until the two of them were unloading from the ship and walking to meet their fellow senators. Murmured mumbles were exchanged between many of them, but each Senator tried to hurry to their pods to collect in the senate chamber.

Mon Mothma stood at the head of the chattering senators. “SILENCE,” a voice echoed throughout the room and the talking came to a halt. “We’ve received a holo transmission of exactly what happened and is happening starting less than two hours ago. I ask the Senate to remain silent until the completion of the recording we’ve already received.”

Many nodding heads rippled through the crowd, and the large image projected itself into the center of the room.

__ <<Republic Probe Droid: Transmission, Recording>>  
__ <<…Info…>>  
__ <<Date:>>  
__ <<Weather Reading: Calm, light solar flares>>  
_ <<Position: Colonies, Quadrant K9, Position IV>>  
_ __ <<Nearest Planet: Vakkar>>

_ At first the space was calm, black with the twinkling lights of distant worlds. Then a cruiser dropped out of hyperspace. It hovered in space for a moment, not moving and then it began to turn, banking to the left. _

__ <<Scan detected>>  
_ <<Initiating cloaking>>>  
_ __ <<Avoided detection>>

_ The cruiser hung there for a moment, internal processes occurring that the droid wasn’t privy too. Then the image flashed green as a plasma bolt was fired. Nothing occurred. And the ship disappeared. _

_ <<Suspicious activity observed>>  
_ _ <<Waiting>> _

“Fast forward five minutes,” the leader said to the recording, sending the almost-still image forward to when the actual action continued.

_ A Star Destroyer suddenly dropped out of hyperspace occupying the previously empty realm. Its surface glowed with activity and small TIE Fighters emerged from the hull, swarming across the empty space. They fanned out around the Star Destroyer, settling into a Twin Formation. Six groups of TIEs flew alongside the Destroyer and protected it from possible attacks. The Star Destroyer itself was a monstrosity from the age of the Empire. The ships moved farther into space, and the view camera zoomed in on them. _

__ <<Hyper-waves pulses detected>>  
__ <<Hypothesis: Gravity well being established>>  
_ <Gravity well established>>  
_ __ <<Code Red, begin streaming>>

_ A burst of violent light shone across the camera and a Diplomatic shuttle was pulled out of hyperspace. The Star Destroyers surrounded it as it opened fire. It was quickly eliminated in a flash or orange. The numerous lifeforms aboard the Diplomatic shuttle were dead. The droid though continued to read a gravity well and the intention of the attack was revealed when  _ Binary Dawn  _ dropped out of hyperspace. _

Leia was speechless and barely taking in breath. This was the type of attack the Empire would stage, the type that she rebelled against in her years of fighting.

_ A lone shuttle docked at the cruiser and then left again. Then it returned to dock again and left. Twenty times it did this before the cruiser was destroyed by a barrage of fire from the Star Destroyers. _

_ The ships vanished again, space was quiet. _

_ <<Suspicious activity ceased>>  
_ _ <<End transmission>> _

“This is an outrage!”

“How can they justify such a specific attack on Republic values!”

“Our senate was willing to work with them, but they’ve spat in our face!”

“This means  _ war _ !”

Mon Mothma, standing in the center of the room, once again projected, “SILENCE.” And they quieted, if for a moment.

Leia stood and began to speak, not giving Mon Mothma another chance to address the Senate before she had a chance. “My fellow senators, we cannot allow this outrage to continue while we are still a peaceful galaxy. This Order violated the peace that has been ten years in the making. We will not let it stand.”

Many of the others cheered for Leia’s words, though Mon Mothma herself looked frustrated at Leia speaking out of turn. “Senator Organa has a point,” the woman said, trying to retain control of the Senate, “And we must act swiftly if we are to stop this from going unpunished or repeating itself. We must reach out to their leaders and solve this before it erupts into a war that none of us want.”

There was vocal complaints, as always. What if something happens, what will go wrong? What if they  _ want _ this to be an act of war to throw the young Republic into turmoil?

“There is no point in fathoming what will or won’t happen. We must see this through, and at least try to achieve peace. If not, it will be an act of war not only against the First Order, but against many systems who see them as a source of stability while we still recover from the Empire’s reign,” Senator R’vnir proclaimed in an effort to pacify the rest of the Senate and get them to agree. “For every second we debate what ifs, the First Order has another chance to antagonize us. We must speak now.”

The leader once again clicked on the screen in front of her, and she announced that it was time to begin the negotiations. “You all know how this works. We must come to an agreement if there is to be peace. We will not compromise innocent lives.”

A holo image of a general popped up in front of all of the senators, as well as in the center of the chamber. It began speaking, voice not befitting the appearance but seeming the type used to being listened to. “Galactic Senate, I hope you can all forgive this misunderstanding of a situation gone wrong. Our actions were never intended to be harmful towards the spread of peace across the galaxy, but they were in the name of our own attempts at an alliance that your vessel got intercepted by.”

Another senator began speaking, voice full of barely-stopped rage. “How can you claim that this was in the name of peace? Your Star Destroyer obliterated a diplomatic vessel still carrying all the occupants. That family aboard was in no way connected to our military. They were going to perform talks of an alliance. And you claim that this was not intended to be  _ harmful  _ and then… And then you took hostage an entire force of Senators who were in discussion with an independent system.”

Leia herself took the opportunity to speak, “If you will remember the treaties we have established forbid your actions. While you’re free to abide to whatever rules within your own territories, we promised each other neutrality. However you construe this, your actions weren’t neutral. Furthermore, both of our nations agreed to respect independent systems. In essence, by taking hostage of their members, you’ve declared war on the Dustig sector. If I weren’t peace-loving, I could construe this as circumstances that show  _ you _ breaking the treaty, and the Republic could declare war. The other independent systems, who you obviously don’t respect, would side by us.  _ So explain yourself _ .”

“My dear Senator Greeth,” and, as if an afterthought, “and Senator Organa, forgive your misunderstanding. We have been in the middle of our own talks with the planet you decided to send your little peace party to, and we assumed the worst of a vessel from another faction. Now that this has been cleared up, we certainly are willing to come to an appeasement agreement as an apology.”

“You call the unprecedented attack on an obviously unarmed vessel a misunderstanding?” Leia spoke, over the outraged phrases of other senators. “It is not a misunderstanding to cause the deaths of peaceful negotiators, all the crew aboard their starship, and any family members that went along, knowing that the Republic,  _ our Republic _ , was going to protect them.”

“Senator Organa, we cannot undo actions we regret. I will be sending an envoy of the First Order to Coruscant to discuss our conciliation agreement.  _ If _ your Senate will elect to allow us to maintain peace. I hope that nothing of this sort will ever happen again, and we will do our very best to maintain peace, order, and prosperity in our galaxy.”

Leia narrowed her eyes angrily, “What about compensation to the families who lost people today? What of the  _ hostages _ you’ve taken?”

The image disappeared and almost everyone in the room seemed to be having different thoughts.

“Shall we allow this envoy into Coruscant to discuss peace? All in favor,” Mon Mothma jumped straight into the vote, not wanting to allow the senators to disagree with one another much longer.

Most of the room, about two thirds (and including Leia herself), chose this option. The others seemed angry, but the democracy must be sustained.

The rest of the gathering of the Senate was only formalities, so Leia allowed herself to think. This was a very strange occurrence, and it reeked of something not being right. But for now she could only hope for peace and do her job.

She wasn’t the one elected to perform the peace talks with the Order’s envoy, so as soon as Mon Mothma concluded the meeting she turned and left as quickly as she could manage. She  _ had _ promised Ben she’d be home in time for cake.

* * *

 

[TIMESTAMP: (DATE), (TIME)]  
[FROM: Someone, DID 000-00000000;  
TO: Supreme Leader, DID EVL-38766460]

Supreme Leader,

I am humbled to be allowed to contact you. I was told it’d be wise to inform you about the Senate’s decision. The convoy will be allowed to Coruscant to discuss peace arrangements. We will proceed with our plans to capture Organa’s family. Her husband, while most vigilant among them while away, will be more relaxed at home. The alliance with the Republic and the Dustig sector will not prosper.

Underling

* * *

 

Ben looked up from his slice of cake morosely. Mom wasn’t there like she had promised. The day had gone so well until she was called away to the Senate. The stupid Senate was once again monopolizing her time and taking her away. She always tried to be there for him. He could see it in her eyes and feel it in the Force. A bond that he hadn’t noticed before connected him with her; he could feel the anger and worry radiating off of her. The emergency session in the Senate was indeed an emergency. It still hurt though.

“Hey kiddo,” his father whispered into his ear causing him to jump slightly in shock.

Scowling at his father, Ben grumbled back, “Please don’t do that.”

Han laughed loudly and sat down besides him, whispering conspiratorially to him, “I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to get surprised. Guess you still need some work there, but I won’t tell Luke. Everything good?”

Ben frowned slightly and stared back down at the partially-eaten cake in front of him.

His father noticed and scooted closer to him. “Hey, the cake didn’t do anything to you! It is festive and you’re hurting its feelings.” He pointed at a small smudge in the frosting. “See? It’s frowning.”

Ben couldn’t find it in himself to give a reply.

“Oh Ben,” his father whispered, pulling out a small, wrapped gift, “I know you’re upset that your mom isn’t back yet. She’ll be back before you know it, and she’ll be very angry at whoever called her away from you. She’s been looking forward to today since you went away.”

Grabbing the fork, he poked at his cake again. “Jedi aren’t supposed to be angry.”

“Well, Mom isn’t a Jedi. She has a temper. Don’t let her know that I ever said this, but I think it came from her father.”

Ben noticed how his dad flinched slightly at the mention of his grandfather. Snoke had mentioned his grandfather, but nobody seemed to ever speak of him. In his youth, people would ask what he thought about his grandfather, if he wanted to be like him, but then his parents would turn on them, fury in their eyes. Ben would be whisked away, and he learned that Grandfather was a taboo subject.

“But Mom can use the Force, can’t she?”

Letting out a long sigh, his father looked down at the wrapped gift. “She didn’t want anything to do with it, still doesn’t most of the time. I used to not believe in it, but at least I had it easy. She blocks it out. Your uncle tells her to be calmer, then she’ll glare at him, then he shuts up. Your mom will never use the Force the way Luke does because the last time she tried to reach out to it, she had a flashback.”

“I don’t understand,” Ben told him coldly, “And what about Grandfather?”   


Once again his father winced. “Your grandfather didn’t know he had kids Ben. Your mom had no idea he was her father, and, when they crossed paths, things tended to go to hell. Pardon my Huttese. The Force can do many, many good things, but plenty of bad things too.”

“But I’m going to be a Jedi,” Ben whispered back, “Wait, do you mean when I destroyed stuff by accident?”   


Han bit his lip and pressed the gift into Ben’s hands. “Kid, before you were born we had the Empire to deal with and no matter how bad the First Order seems, it was worse. The Empire made an art out of every despicable thing they did. The Force can be used to heal, to kill…” Han’s face darkened and Ben could feel the fear in him. “And to torture. It can be used to rip information out of a person’s head. Your grandfather tried that with your mother. He failed because she called on the Force to protect her mind, but whenever your mom tries to access the Force, she remembers that day. And it’s too much for her to handle.”

“But,” Ben began, disturbed by what he was hearing and almost hesitating to speak, “What about Grandfather?”

“Open the present, Ben.”

He wanted to open his mouth to protest, but knew it was pointless. He wasn’t going to get answers, despite the ever increasing urge to get them. Slowly, his hands unwrapped the gift. Inside was a pendant, with small carvings.

His father stood up. “When the Empire fell, your mom and uncle tried to find out more about their parents. Through the Force they found that necklace. According to your uncle it’s jappor, from Tatooine. Neither of them wanted it, I thought they might change their minds. Been over ten years, they’re not going to change their minds. So I’m giving it to you.”

Curious Ben picked it up, there appeared to be nothing special about it. “Why is it special?”

Sitting back down, Han continued, “Your grandfather supposedly made it. He gave it to your grandmother and it was buried with her. Luke didn’t want it because it reminds him of Tatooine, which he has a particular vendetta against and apparently is too sad in the Force. Your mom doesn’t want it because your grandfather made it.”

The piece was part of their family history, it was important. “That seems stupid.”

His father shrugged, “To me it’s just a necklace, kiddo.” Standing up again, he finished by saying, “Have fun, Ben. Mom should be getting back any minute now.”

The Force nudged him gently as he watched his father walk away. Mother was near. A few minutes later she walked through the doorway and swept him into a hug. As he hugged her back, his fingers traced over the carvings on the wood, wondering what they meant, to Grandfather and to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very sorry for the late update and the only-just-broken hiatus. We will be updating with a normal-length chapter next Sunday and for quite a few Sundays more, so we'll be seeing you soon! As always, kudos, comments, and any other feedback is much appreciated. Have a good week!


End file.
